The Pendragon Chronicles Book 1
by piperhavenryder
Summary: Cerina is the last Pendragon in the world, to preserve that line Dumbledore talked her into moving to Hogwarts during the Prisoner of Azkaban, how will this bombshell tear through people's lives? How will she reveal sides to people we had no clue had other sides to them?
1. Chapter One: How Backwards Is This Place

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Heads up if I owned Harry Potter than someone would have saved Harry in the first darn book.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way welcome to my twisted idea of Harry Potter, fair warning I don't take well to flames and will outright call you out on it right in Author's Notes so my suggestion is if you hate the story then hit the back button and find the one with fluffy bunnies...this right now is rated T but it will become M later in the series...yes I will make this a series if others seem to like it. Please review for those are like new potion recipes to Severus. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Watching everyone going through the platform laughing and carrying on Cerina Pendragon sighs softly while running her fingers through her hair getting it slightly stuck in a tangle, "How backwards is Britain?" To make herself look less suspicious than the rest of what seems to her to be British magical folk Cerina steps over to where the wall is with her back to it, bringing her cellphone out she pretends to be reading a text with a look of mock rage causing her to lean back and disappear through the wall along with her cart carrying the cage with her cougar cub and her trunk that is an old chest one would use for saving old heirlooms. The sound of a train horn makes her rub her ears even more pissed off at the lack of modernization of times, "I miss America, this place is so old that I wouldn't be shocked to see Merlin coming from the wood works or in this case piston works."Snickering she proceeds to get on the train but a hand grabs her arm tightly, "And just what do you think your doing?" Her head turns and her body follows to see a blondish-white haired man with blue eyes glaring down at her, "I believe your in the wrong place, in fact I believe your even in the wrong country from the way you look." A slight roll of her stormy grey eyes shows the annoyance she felt,"So you must be one of the Malfoy kin? I met a few of your cousins...I believe they are right now in Alcatraz as we speak due to something or other." A sharp hiss of pain as he lets go staring at this tiny girl at only 5' 2" that had somehow electrocuted him with her own body but she merely smirks turning her back with a wave of her wand levitating her things onto the train.

Finding a nearly empty carriage in the back, she barely glances at the sandy brown haired man while levitating her trunk into the racks. Ignoring the man Cerina pops an earbud into her ear but just as she goes to do so the door bangs open revealing two boys who at first glance were twins but with tiny differences to them. While both had fiery red hair and pale blue eyes along with similar heights one's eye color was slightly darker than the other as they both bow, "We had thought our brother was in here but to our pleasant surprise a charming looking young girl is here instead." Not even a blush crosses her cheeks as she looks up at them while the one with the lighter colored eyes continues, "I'm George and the less handsome beast over here is Fred...or is it George over there and I'm Fred?" The darker eyed one shrugs, "Never can tell with how confused our mother gets." With a simple cock of her head to the right she smiles but the smile is like a shark seeing a seal, "Well I'm sure Fred and George..." Points to the dark eyed one as George and the other as Fred leaving them shocked,"that your brother is around here somewhere but he is not in here so kindly shut the door on your way out?" With that she pulls out "Secrets Behind the Light Spells" by the Half-Blood Prince and buries her nose as the click of the door tells her they shut it.

Just as she starts on the chapter about why the Patronus is the only "true" light spell due to it requiring not just happy memories but that the creature is actually something that truly means something to you the door again bangs open revealing what there was no doubt to her of being an offspring of the Malfoys, "So its true what father said, we got us an American boys."His goons just snicker on either side of him while he steps in, "Well since you are new here I guess I can show you your place." Pointing to the ground right in front of him he says, "On your knees where you belong and maybe I will reward you for obeying your betters."A slight smirk is on her face for a split second and she gets up going over and dropping to her knees with a small voice, "Like this?" He nods and starts to unzip his pants when she looks up at him then flicks her wrist springing the holster holding her wand that she points under his chin just as three more step in seeing this whole thing, ignoring them she gets up and you can hear the skies outside thundering to her next words, "You Mr. Malfoy, you are not my better. You are a flea that I will walk on the first chance I get. You have no clue who your talking to so I suggest you put your worm dick back in your pants and get out before I relieve you of it."

The two boys who walked in with the brunette female burst out laughing as Malfoy runs off with his gang. Erin as most call her just sits back down after again flicking her wrist springing the holster to hide her wand before picking the book up ignoring the world but it is short lived as one of the boys whom from his red hair to his blue eyes she knew was a Weasley, "That was bloody wicked, I've never seen him look that pale before, granted hes always pale but this was more so." Plopping on the other side of her is a dark wild haired boy with the most vibrant green eyes though covered with hideous glasses that has Erin burst out, "Whens the last time you seen the eye doctor?" He blinks at her then drops his head embarrassed but she simply shakes her head holding out her hand, "May I?" He blinks again but takes the glasses off and hands them to her, flicking her wrist once more she mutters a spell. The wiring of the glasses turns dark green and thins out before growing a little smaller, handing them back he puts them on smiling at how much better they felt on him as she says from her book, "A permanent reparo charm for those times you break them and now you can see in the dark as well."

A sniff comes from the door where the other girl narrows her eyes, "And just how do you know how to do that? Thats magic not even taught at Hogwarts." Blinking up at the girl Erin shrugs, "Well I wasn't taught at Hogwarts obviously, also I do read you know. You ought to try it sometime, might get you far." Both boys burst out laughing as the brunette blushes at that. Glancing around Erin sighs, "Well if we're gonna be conversing might as well get names right?" She turns her head to the red head, "A Weasley I believe and with you three being the famous Golden Trio you must be Ronald..." Her head whisps to the boy with green eyes, "Harry Potter of course..." Said person sighs waiting but she turns to the girl with a smile, "The genius muggleborn I believe? Hermione Granger correct?" They all nod stunned she knew them but she pulls out a roll of paper and a pen. "I was asked here because my "talents" are needed...by the way the name's Cerina Pendragon but call me Erin."

They all blink but its Hermione who speaks, "I thought that bloodline died out, aren't you all from the line of Morganna?" Erin nods her head up at Hermione, "Yes, most my line ran to America during the witch trials, but alas I'm the last of the line." Going through the paperwork she sighs, "I'm also emancipated so right now if you don't mind I'm trying to go through leases for apartments or flats." Harry is the one to speak up, "Whats it mean to be emancipated and where are your parents?" She whips her head to him intending to tell him to mind his own business but seeing the genuine concern on his face she sighs, "Emancipated means I am capable even at the age of 13 to live and survive on my own, my parents died when I was 9 in a freak storm. I've been in and out of foster homes until I put my foot down." Her tone clearly stated the conversation over as she goes through each tossing them in front of her. For awhile the only sounds were the trio talking and the flipping of pages when the trolley rolledby, "Anything dears?" Harry got up and bought a few things but the other two shook their head, glancing up from the documents she nods placing them beside her and getting up. Pulling a gold shimmering card from her pocket she hands it to the woman who scans it with her wand before handing her a few chocolate frogs and butter beer bottles which Erin sets down beside the trio before going back to her seat with her box of Every Flavored jelly Beans.

"I'm not asking her, you ask her. Your the nosey one of us..." A glare at Ron from Hermione shows how much she appreciated that comment from him but asks Erin, "What was that card thing?" A groan leaves her lips as she looks up with the tip of a pen in her teeth, "Its a sort of debit card that Gringots has been giving out, much easier than carrying money bags and if stolen will instantly return to you within 5 minutes of being taken." Already a quill and ink in his hands Harry makes a note to the goblins to send him one but Erin stops him, "Wait until we get to Hogwarts before making decisions?" He simply nods then asks, "Your wand is a strange one, if you don't mind my asking whats the core?" Her cougar cub hisses in annoyance at being ignored but hops into her lap as she strokes him, "Well in America there is a wandmaker that actually takes in a couple of young kids then has them find their own woods and cores, he was actually shocked when I got a dualed wand meaning two cores. My cores are Luporgyn venom alongside unicorn blood, the wood..." A snort is heard from Hermione interrupting Erin, "Thats not possible, those two are not only the complete opposite in spectrems of light and dark creatures but one of those is extinct since the idea of a wolf and ice dragon hybrid was considered too dangerus and..." She gets cut off with a glare from Erin, "Yes I know this, Luporgyn venom kills within a matter of minutes by freezing the blood slowly while unicorn blood is cursed but the thing is both were freely given to me by the creatures making them able to work together, as for the Luporgyn there is one outside of my old manor. He gave me his venom after I saved him at a young age from a magical bear trap. Now if your done proving that book smarts get you damn near nowhere I can continue?"

Flicking her wand out you could see an almost a black wand with silver metal, running her fingers over her she smiles, "As I was saying the wood is ebony with a fae crystal that changes color depending on my mood." Just as she finishes her explanation the candles extinguish. Narrowing her eyes Erin and the rest are plunged in darkness, the door bangs open as two new voices barge in then someone sits on her as she hisses, "Excuse me?!" She hears the guy mutter his apologies as she says,"Ok thats it!" Annoyed beyond belief Erin gets up wand in hand waiting patiently while muttering, "Filthy soul sucking pests!" What looks to me a spectral creature with a long cloak pokes its head in already feeding at the happiness in the compartment Erin arches her wand down muttering, "Expecto Patronum Maximus." Out of her wand a giant panther the size of the door roars out making the creature run and right behind the panther was a hawk, wolf and great white taking different directions to rid the train of the pests., "I've honestly never seen someone create more than on patronus before." Whirling around with a severing curse her lips Erin sees the man who had slept earlier looking at her with tired greyish yellow eyes as the train starts moving again.

Holding out his hand Remus Lupin smiles at her almost as if in recognition of her image from somewhere, "Professor Lupin, mind if I ask who you are?" Eying him wearily Erin shakes his hand, "Cerina Pendragon but most call me Erin." A nod confirms his suspicions but he keeps them to himself, "We're almost to the school so if you all would get ready?" Taking her bag with her Erin walks over to the bathroom then smirks for one of the deals from Dumbles was that she could wear what she wanted so long as her outer robes were Hogwarts standard. Finally taking a look in the full length mirror inspecting herself. A naturally pale 13 year old with high cheekbones that only held a little pink to it, framing her face was nothing but a tangled mess of curly black hair that when straighted hung to her knees. Its her distinctive eyes that gave away her Pendragon legacy for all Pendragon's eyes were grey, hers though reminded her of a violent storm threatening to show its face. With a snap of her fingers low level electricity goes through her hair straightening it while she runs a brush through her hair, once finished she goes back to checking the rest of her out for any tears to her clothes. Slim figured though already blossoming to the point she shows curves coming in Erin smiles straightening her deep purple crochet halter top that reveals a tiger eye and agate necklace with a steel feather then with the use of heat in her hand she runs the heat down each leg of her black ripped jeans getting rid of any wrinkles. Once finished she grabs a tie and pull her hair up before shrugging into the outer robes though on her arm sits a duster jacket faded with time, clicking can be heard from her stilleto ankle boots as she proceeds to leave the train awaiting her new life.

* * *

 _ **Well I got to say I didn't do too bad for my first time, if the characters seem a bit out there then...well it is my story but I am trying to stick to it so go easy on this girl will ya? Next chapter coming right up, any questions don't hesitate to ask.**_


	2. Chapter Two: Really? Dumb Hat!

_**Disclaimer: Found in the first chapter.**_

 _ **Well that took a turn for the better or worse whichever, here's the second chapter. Not entirely sure when the next will be done but I am working on it, forgive spelling and grammar please? I don't have any help so the mistakes aren't easy to catch.  
**_

Chapter 2

Jerking with her wand yet again raised Erin turns to see a smirk on Lupin's face,"You could give Moody a run for his money at how vigilant you are." Shaking her head Erin tries to restart her heart back up, "Well you got to be if you want to keep your head sir." He chuckles down at her as they walk to one of the carriages.

`A slight pat to the head of the thestral had Lupin's head swirling still processing that this girl is an ancestor of Arthur, Uther and Morgana Pendragon, a long lost legacy that died out in Europe about 5 centuries ago yet this girl held the ancient bloodline, if you looked closely you could see the telltale signatures of the Pendragons from the ink black hair that seemed to move on its own to the stormy grey eyes that for a moment were calm yet earlier held lightning in them when she fought off the dementors, "Gonna stand there gawking at me Lupin or do we get going?" Shaking himself out of his stupor and extremely embarrassed he helps Erin in then gets into the other side of the carriage, "My apologies, its just…the Pendragons have long since died out."

A cold chuckle comes from her lips, "I'm the last of them, related to all three yet I associate more with Morgana then Arthur or Uther. Can we not discuss this please? I'm gonna be gawked at enough once my name is called, would prefer not to be by the first professor who found out." Lupin nods as he takes her hand which is ice cold and shakes it, "Well then since I know a secret of yours why don't I…." But just as he tries to speak the carriage stops and he sighs getting out, "Another time Erin, another time." Helping her down he points to the double doors where a dark haired man with a hook nose sneers at Lupin and yet seems to just access Erin with a look of cold curiosity, "That would be your Potion's Professor Snape." A cock of her head up at him makes her blush a tiny bit but she says softly, "Well then its time for the next rodeo."

Walking up the steps she bows lightly, "Good evening Professor." He simply nods before turning with a wave of his cloak walking down the halls, following him instantly he leads to the line of first years and says quietly yet coldly, "Your to stand here Miss Pendragon then wait for your name to be called." A nod of her head is unnoticed by him for he leaves her there with only a small glance backwards at her still curious, popping an earbud in she turns on a song to calm her nerves:

"When push comes to shove

You taste what your made of

You might mend til you break

For its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand."

The first years gawk at her as she sings it out loud but even their confidence is raised for her singing she has been told can be described as a mix between Carrie Underwood, the lead singer of Evanescence, Taylor Swift and the classic Patsy Cline, she's been told her songs when she sings inspires or breaks depending on the song. The line starts moving and she follows it pulling the earbuds out and re-wrapping her I-Pod before shoving it in one of the many pockets of her cloak. Listening to the names called she knows hers will take a moment so Erin glances up at the ceiling and smiles seeing the night sky with the stars shining brightly even if its just an illusion of the true night sky, whipping her head down she takes in the four tables seeing the trio from the train and gives a wave as Harry waves back. Turning to where the blonde boy was sneering at her she just smiles back at him like a shark to a seal and he falls out of his seat, with a quick look at the teacher's table she finds Snape actually smiling just a tiny bit at her before his mask of indifference goes back on. Each teacher is assessed by her, from the stern looking woman that is calling the names all the way to Headmaster Dumbledore who nods at her with a twinkle in his eyes that has her shaking her head.

"Cerina Pendragon!" Hearing her name she steps forward sitting on the stool, all eyes on her as the pure bloods and even some of the half-bloods look to her with awe and fear before her eyes get covered and a voice chuckles, "Ah yes was wondering when the last Pendragon would show up, lets have a look see?" A set of ocean waves act as a shield to keep her mind safe as she says coldly, "No offense to you Mr. Hat but I don't just let anyone sift through my head." Parting the waves with ease he goes through only her mind, "First off Erin its my job, not to worry your secrets are sealed in my brim and not even the Headmaster can get them out, now…you got a lot of courage and spunk to you but I don't think Gryffindor is solely the right house but it is a thought. Your intelligence is splendid but your no bookworm so Raveclaw is out of the question, your loyal to the T and would do anything for your friends…you got a need to prove yourself and whats this? You sing? Well now I got all I need…better be…..Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

Screaming in her head as the hat gets pulled off and for the first time the badge all new students where merges a lion with a snake wrapped around its neck in a friendly embrace she steps down not even a clicking sound from her heels as she finds an empty seat that is across from the trio choosing to sit with the Slytherins for tonight. Ron sneers at her before turning his back but its Hermione who gets up and for the first time in centuries crosses the waters of the hatred between the houses joining Erin at her table, when this happens the Sorting Hat opens his mouth, "On this day let it be known that one girl has defied the prejudices of centuries of hatred between two houses uniting old rivals by belonging to bow houses. I bow to you Pendragon for doing what no one else ever could since Godric and Salazar themselves." The hat actually bows but she ignores it saying softly, "Go back to your table Granger, I don't need pity." She had seen the hatred between the two houses and didn't want trouble for her friend but a chair is pulled out to her left and Harry sits to her other side, "Its not pity Erin, no matter what house your in we are your friends." As he says this he hugs her tightly then two chairs again move as the Weasley twins sit on the other side, "We never leave a lady…." Fred starts as he smiles at her, then George finishes it, "Alone at a table with snakes, your an honorary lioness even if your a snake too."

From the head table Severus gawks a second at this display but doesn't do a thing even as Minerva finishes then steps down intending to move them back which has him rising and following fast, "Just what do you four think your doing, get back to your tables!" Her tone is harsh eying Erin with contempt and suspicion but its Severus who opens his mouth, "Actually Minerva I think you need to leave them here, its obvious they are here for Miss Pendragon who as you know is a lion and a snake." Whirling around she glares at Severus, "Its her own fault for being sorted how she was and I won't have my lions associating with someone who obviously confounded the hat." He sneers then glances over at them all before saying coldly, "I think for the first time….I am actually proud to have Potter and his gang near one of my snakes, they show true courage in the face of someone who disapproves." Harry and the others drop their mouths but Erin says with a chuckle, "Shut them before flies make a home out of you." He steers McGonagall back up to the head table as Dumbledore rises, "Ah another year has come, I would like to say just that…..I want your stomachs filled before any announcements." He sits down and plates of food fill up but Erin turns her head at some of it only grabbing a roll, chicken, potatoes and gravy. "Erin you need to eat more." The criticism comes from Hermione but she shakes her head, "Unfortunately I am not used to this kind of food." Points to the liver and a few things only set for England but as she says this dishes pop up: fried chicken, roasted chicken, ham slices, turkey, deer meat and other pieces shes familiar with and Erin digs in like she's starving, "Is that deer any good?" The twins ask her but she piles a piece of everything on thier plates, "Try it first…." Looking up at the head table as Dumbledore raises his glass both as a welcome and indicating she needs to check her goblet, when she sips there is mountain dew in it having her squeal loudly, "Gods I love magic!" As she says this the blonde from earlier struts over, "Good then you won't mind if I…." Knocks her goblet out of her hands and all over her top and robes as the twins and Harry get up, "Malfoy you really need to go somewhere else."

"Oh but why? So much fun teasing the dirt isn't it?" He sneers crossing his arm but a hand covers his shoulder, "5 points from Slytherin for making fun of one of your own house members…...5 points to Gryfindor each for standing up for a Slytherin." Turning Severus walks off as again everyone gawks but its Harry who opens his mouth laughing lightly, "Ok either he's had a personality change or I would say Erin is the reason he's acting this way in which case I must agree you've been imperiousing him." With a shake of her head she grips his cloak tugging him hard back into his seat purposely ignoring Malfoy who walks off. The meal changes to dessert and once again plates of food Erin is used to appears: moose track ice cream, Reeses cups, cheese cake and again she piles their plates before her own.

Once that too was finished the plates clean up and Erin pulls a flask out sipping the coke from it as she listens to Dumbledore, "We only have a few announcements but they are important. First off let us welcome our first transfer student Cerina Pendragon who is the very first student since Morgana to be sorted in more than one house…..stand up there Erin will you?" Blushing deeply Erin gets up and waves as he continues, "She's come all the way from America, her school before here was the Salem Institute, please make her feel welcome and at home." A round of applause has her sitting down with her head in her hands shaking in embarrassment but Harry and Hermione take a hand each to comfort her as he again continues, "Secondly our new Defense Teacher Remus Lupin along with Hagrid who as taken over Care of Magical Creatures." Lupin gets up and bows but looks over at Erin with a wink which has her smile and blush at the same time while Hagrid simply sniffles into what looks like a table cloth, "And finally as you all have seen we are hosting dementors this year, I suggest you do not do anything to provoke them. They don't listen to reason and can see any disguises or cloaks." He glances over at Harry then Erin before turning back, "Now that this is all settled I suggest you all go get some rest, you have a big day." But before he sits down he says, "Oh….Miss Pendragon I need to talk to you a moment? Your friends may accompany you as well."

Shaking a little Erin rises and following on on her left was Harry and her right Hermione, finally getting the stick out of his arse realizing he was wrong Ron too gets up flanking them and behind what the hushed tones now called the new Golden Quartet were the twins, heading up to the table Dumbledore smiles, "Ah its wonderful how fast you've gained friends Miss Pendragon. But I wanted to offer you something, I know that technically Slytherins can't visit Gryffindor house and vise vera so…." He pulls out a scroll handing it to her, "There is a pent house of sorts on the 3rd floor. This holds several bedrooms for your friends and you, bathrooms, front room big enough for 20 people to be comfortable and a small kitchen as well as a library. Severus over there can help you later with it all." Said teacher nods his head once assessing her again as Dumbledore speaks up, "The portrait is of a lion with a boa around its waist sleeping side by side, the password is Unity…...Morgana held these rooms when she came to this school." Taking the scroll that was an obvious map of the layout of the rooms she nods her head, "Have a good night."

Leading the way her and the gang to the third floor they see the portrait of the lion pacing and the snake following, it roars out, "Password?!" Everyone but her and Harry shiver at the roar, "Unity." The portrait swings open and they step through to the living room, chairs of different colors were either around the fire our in corners, black and pink throw pillows littered the floor while a huge deep purple couch up against the wall, a portrait of the founders was above the fireplace as the fire changes to green and Severus steps through. "Come with me." With that he leads to the kitchen opening the fridge then the cabinets that were empty, "Just name what you want and the kitchen stockpiles, plus to this by just naming the person. Each room decorates based off that person so don't feel your left out. For example…..Hermione Granger." A door to the right of the fireplace pops up and they enter what feels like a huge library, built into one of the book shelves is a giant bed with a window overlooking the lake. Her trunk sat at the foot of the bed, browns and reds and greens littered the room as she looks to Erin, "Ok I guess I'm moving in?" Erin smiles, "Well since I can't very well come in you guy's houses whenever I want then you guys can stay here whenever you want." She then starts listing names off, "Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter." They step out and four doors littered the back walls though the one with a snitch is closer to the master bedroom. Severus sighs and leads the way to a door to the right of the bedroom. This bathroom was like stepping into the forest, a waterfall shower hitting a giant lake. Trees and bushes everywhere while one tree held a door that she is sure was the toilet. " Shutting the door he explains, "There is knobs behind the waterfall that adds soap and adjusts the temperature of the water.

They walk over to the door by the portrait hole and she sees a small library made of cherry wood oak and several tables, walking over to a stand with a single book he writes a couple of titles and they appear on the shelves, "Any book in the world that's not considered restricted can be added to this room. If its in the library it gets copied." She hears Hermione giggling and fake sighs, "Well we know where to find Hermione." He leads them out and finally heads to the master bedroom, sighing he says, "Since you seemed to like the bathroom so much Pendragon….." She interrupts him, "Actually if you could call me Erin or Cerina outside of class?" A nod along with a tiny smile that the others thought was a grimace forms, "Well Erin I think this maybe to your liking as well." Opening the door it was like you stepped into the Forbidden Forest, trees and a creek along with green grass everywhere had her smiling widely, her cougar cub perched in one of the trees, two of the trees held doors that she was sure one led to the bathroom. "Each room has a bathroom fit to everyone's desires and needs so I suggest not going in hers." He points to the wooden doors, "It will give a mild shock to anyone who tries but her unless she gives permission." Swinging on two trees was a giant canopy bed with deep purple and black pillows and blankets, the second door that Erin opens holds a walk in closet full of her clothes. With a slight bow to her but not noticed by the others he says softly, "The fire is floo restricted though you can use it to get to me, the others can use it to get to their heads of houses and to the headmaster as well as Slytherin and Gryffindor common room and the Hospital Wing." With that he turns and tosses the powder in before stepping through leaving the kids in the front room, "First off I want smo'res."

Heading to the kitchen she thinks of all the ingredients and they poof in the cabinets and fridge along with plates, cups, and a 2 liter of mountain dew. Coming back she sets it all down with some sticks and each take one adding the marshmallow to the flames as George speaks up, "Well I think its a little forward to be asking this but… are we all moving in?" She just shrugs as they put their meal together, "Looks like you are George, your rooms are ready so just relax." Getting up she says softly, "Goodnight everyone." Without a backwards glance too tired Erin goes to her room and plops in the canopy bed falling asleep instantly but an hour later she wakes to feel cocooned between Harry whose hair was tickling her nose and Hermione who held her around the waist like a kid sister with Ron laying his head on her thigh slightly drooling and the twins heads above hers one facing her and one facing away snoring, smiling softly Erin sends a silent prayer to the Gods for the blessings she's gotten as she goes back to sleep snuggling into her friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Rape Should Be Illegal!

**_I know my chapters are short but sometimes short is sweeter._**

Chapter 3

Smirking as she sits up Erin takes an hour watching her friends sleeping, but her nose wrinkles in playful disgust seeing Ron drooling on her bare leg. Reaching under her pillow she points to the sky and whispers,"Vox Butio". A loud sound of thunder wakes all but the twins who just turn and snore away. Groaning in frustration Erin tips the bed over after the others move away.

Not giving anyone else a second thought she shuts the door to the bathroom to shower, one finished Erin wraps a towel around herself and opens the door built into a white oak tree leading to her closet, deciding that first impressions are best Erin pulls down a black pencil skirt and deep purple blouse, slipping a pair of purple flats on and her robes she goes to the front room bag on her shoulder waiting on the others. "Why exactly are you allowed to wear what you want Erin?" A groggy Harry asks her as he comes out in his school robes. "I made a deal with Dumbledore, quite a few perks for coming here to school." Smirking she readjusts the strap to her shoulder, "I'll meet you all for breakfast, see you soon." Walking out of the room Erin follows the path she knew she took last night reversal to get to the Great Hall, tossing her head back to see the morning sun shining on the ceiling, wind blows through her hair and if someone were to look they'd see how bright her grey eyes are.

Sitting down Erin sips her orange juice that appeared along with only toast for she isn't much of a breakfast girl, slipping her I-Pod out of her pocket she pops the earbud in and starts singing the first song coming on the screen:

So what am I not supposed to have an opinion

Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman

Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind

Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled

When a female fires back

Suddenly big talker don't know how to act

So he does what any little boy would do

Making up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me

Slanderin' names for popularity

It's sad you only get your fame through controversy

But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world

Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth

Thinking all women should be seen, not heard

So what do we do girls?

Shout out loud!

Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground

Lift your hands high and wave them proud

Take a deep breath and say it loud

Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Just as she goes to sing more a bud gets brutally ripped from her ear and her head gets busted against the table when someone shoves her hard causing her lip to bust open but she simply turns around seeing Pansy Parkinson walk by with a smirk on her face. Wiping the blood from her lip Erin looks up at the head table shaking her head at Snape who was getting up but sits back down at her shake, nodding in understanding that she'd take care of it Snape smirks over at Dumbledore, "This is gonna be a good year I got to say."

The first class Erin had was Divination and the whole she simply looked bored until Trewlney spoke of Harry's death and the Grim which causes her to burst out laughing, "You know if everyone who seen the Grim kicked the bucket we'd have an epidemic, nice way of scaring the kids though professor." Still laughing she gets up just as the bell rings ignoring the glare from the professor and the awe of the students. The next class she passes by the teacher's desk seeing a cat with weird markings, again laughing she sits directly in front and starts a staring contest until the last of the class comes in. Changing back and giving Erin a warm smile that again shakes up the students, "Well I will be, thatch the first time I've ever lost a staring contest Miss Pendragon, 5 points to each of your houses." With that McGonagall proceeds to have them turn matchboxes into mice, this causes another bored look on Erin's face as she changes it into a mouse then adds purple to its fur before pulling out her laptop to type out the notes to the board.

"Miss Pendragon please pay attention? 2 points from both hou..." McGonagall then sees the mouse and cuts herself off just in time, "Correction, 5 points again to each house of yours. You are quite advanced for a 3rd year, may I ask how far you are?" With a sigh Erin gets up flicking her wrist and non-verbally changes the desk into a pig, "Oh my...well then consider yourself on special assignment. See me after class please?"

Once class finished McGonagall hands her a set of books,"I've only ever helped 4 people with this before, but I got a feeling this is exactly the challenge you need. I am also dropping your Charms class and Divination class, from now on you have: advanced potions, Animagus training, dueling class, ancient runes and care of magical creatures"

A small nod and smile creeps along her lips as she runs up to catch up with her friends after leaving but not being able to find them she sends out her shark to the twins and her panther to the trio telling them to meet her outside.

Sitting by the lake the others drop down around her as she reads out loud, "There are 3 different ways to become an animagus. The first is through a set of 2 potions, one to find your form and the other to get your body use to that form. Its the quickest but the most dangerous for you risk being stuck the first time, our second is through meditation and learning of the animal that comes to you during your meditation. This is the highest recommended but it takes weeks to do, finally the last is fast and safer. You go out for 2 days and nights after fasting and wait for your animal to come join you as one, at the end of your second night if this works you will change instantly but this is faulty for if it doesn't happen the first time you have to wait a week to try again."

Looking up Erin simply says, "Who is doing the third with me?" Only Harry and George raise their hands, "Alright who takes the second?" This one has only Hermione raising her hand, "And let me guess Ron and Fred get the potion?" A slight nod from them has her getting up,"I'll work on the potion tonight since it only takes an hour to brew. I'm off to Dueling Class...oh and here are your new time tables, their only changed to add the space for animagus training." With a tip of her hand Erin heads back inside, running up the moving stairs she enters an unused classroom facing Professor Snape himself, "Was wondering if your like the normal idiots I teach who are always late,well get your wand out Erin."

A flick of her wrist as she spreads her feet wider crouching slightly, not even giving him the chance to hit first, "Ave Glaciem!" Sharp spears of ice shoot from her wand aiming at Snape but with a quick flick of his wand he has a shield up blocking the ice, gritting her teeth and sweeping her wand in a right arc she sends a disemboweling hex,"Exentera!" Which only shatters the shield giving her a chance to back flip out of his disarming spell then pull one of her hidden throwing daggers at him that he deflects, calling out a timeout Snape smirks breathing heavily, "Let me guess,your school employs Dhampirs?" Not answering him for this was something she didn't like talking about Erin conjures a bottle of water sipping it when she suddenly feels penetration in her mind, snarling he only gets a little bit when it feels like his mind is being shredded by the jaws of a great white.

"How dare you try to mind rape me you bastard!" Without a backward glance to see the look of shame on his face nor hearing his soft words, "I never should have harmed her...not the the dark raven."


	4. Authors Note

_To my fellow readers, it is with a great sadness that I shall be putting this story on hold, you seen I wrote this so long ago it seems and my writing skills have changed drastically. Thusly I will be going back over this with a fine toothed comb before adding anymore chapters, I am also looking for either a co-writer or a beta. Until next time everyone!_

 ** _~Piper~_**


End file.
